Kári Lúinwë
Kári Lúinwë, half-elf sorceress Description and personality Kári Lúinwë- half elf 5 feet 6 inches 120lbs White skin, lightly tanned by the sun Long pointed elven ears slightly rounded Human eyes but the color of bright green leaves with golden flecks like the flecks of sunlight Hair is medium brown with natural golden highlights in a braid the reaches her waist and bangs and strands framing her face. She wears no armor, but a loose grey shirt, a sage green skirt, and mid-calf high brown boots. Kári has a tattoo in elven runes down her left forearm. It reads ‘The brightest light casts the darkest shadow’ in common. Is willing to speak with anyone and get along if they can. Holds no prejudice to any race though halflings can get a little annoying with their antics. Only people she really holds contempt for are those who refuse to help those in need, the rich and powerful that treat the rest like trash and her father who abandoned her and her mother. Chaotic Good Looking for a place to call home and wants to leave a legacy that neither races, elven or human, can ignore. Life and Bloodline Born of an elven man and a human woman Kári’s mother decided to keep her even though the man left back for his city leaving her to care for Kári alone, and leaving Kári only his surname. Kári’s mother ended up dying of disease when she was 7, and the rest of her family had rejected both her and her mother since her birth. Because of this Kári went to live on the streets and over time ended up wandering into the wilderness. During these wandering in the forests she came upon a family of “pure-blood” half-elves that were willing to let her stay with them as they traveled. Kári stayed with them from the age of 8 till when she was 10, learning basic elven traditions and magic. They traveled from city to city, both human and elven alike. Kári then left them in the night as they neared an elven city that her mother had mentioned before, it was where her father was supposed to of lived and she wanted no where near it. Kári wanted nothing to do with the man that had abandoned her and her mother. She left and traveled with other groups and on her own in the streets she learned some knife skills from thieves and lived on the streets and discovering her ability to perform sorcery. Eventually she found the group of half elves again after a few years and continued to travel with them as her adopted family. Now at the age of 22 she is questing to make her name known and to find a home for herself like the ones she had as a child. Bloodline: Arcane My mother always told me there was magic in my blood, that my father was a great wizard and I may carry that in me as well. The first time I discovered my magic was with my mothers death. Anger and rage and sadness tore through me and the part of me that I could always feel there but always pushed back was let out of the flood gate. I had always tried to live as a human but it became impossible with the release of magic. My family who did not tolerate me before abandoned me all together for they feared magic after having been attacked with it in the past. The magic started coming to me naturally but at first I could never control it well. I got a few recommendations and the confidence that I wouldn’t hurt anyone by learning to use my magic with the family I traveled with. With them I began to embrace my elven side. The forests are beautiful, they have always called to me but I stayed away. Their beauty is unparalleled. Now I spend time in both the forest and the city, I’ve developed my magic and learned basic skills with a dagger from thieves. I’ve embraced all that is in me, now it is time to find my place. Category:The Heroes